


Her Song of Heartache

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could stop her song, but she won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Song of Heartache

"Sh!"  
  
"Is she going to say it?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Did she say it?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The Goblins strained forward to listen, but Sarah didn't speak the words for which everybody waited. Instead, it was another song of heartache. When she finished, there wasn't a dry eye where she was, but all Goblins shook their heads.  
  
"She's never going to say it, is she?"  
  
Sitting alone, Jareth tapped his regal chin with two fingers. "No," he answered, unheard. "More's the pity." She sang beautifully, because she sang what her heart felt. Yet she had the power to save herself and, he knew, never would.  
  
The End

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
